


Strong

by Ardenwood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, aw, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis wrote a song for harry, midnight memories, strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardenwood/pseuds/Ardenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Midnight Memories drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> This flowed out of me like turning on a water faucet and making the water just the right kind of warm.

This is the third time it's happened. The first time was when they had just started and it was still like a weight on his heart. The second time was after he listened to it, so he'd know what he was supposed to be doing, and he felt even more unsure after that than ever. And now it's happened again, in the middle of the chorus because it's just so much. Harry has had to take a break from recording and calm down three times now because he's almost in tears. He knows he's being ridiculous, and he knows that everyone knows he's being ridiculous, it's just that, this is such a genuinely good song, and Louis wrote this genuinely amazing song, and he wrote it about Harry. That fact in itself is enough to put the tears in his eyes. He's so proud of Louis, he's so proud of them, together. This song is everything he knows Louis has always wanted to tell him, but just couldn't find the right way to put it into words ( _Why is it so hard to say it?_ ). It's also Louis' way of telling the entire world that he is sticking with Harry forever ( _Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong?_ ), and they can't do anything about it ( _I don't care I'm not scared of love_ ). Louis showed him the worn and folded piece of paper he had been writing the song on -only after he thought it was perfect enough- and it was just so beautiful and laced with the pure essence of everything Louis means to him and to top it all of Louis had called it _Strong_ of all things. If Harry had any doubt about them making it through anything thrown at them or forced upon them before -he didn't- he sure as hell doesn't now. He knows more than anything, even more sure of if the band will make it for much longer, or if he'll keeping making music for the rest of his life, more than all of that, he knows with every part of him that he and Louis are forever. He makes Harry strong.


End file.
